With All My Heart
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: Merlin knows he must act fast before Morgana's twisted control over Gwen gets any more out of hand. But when he finds out how to free Gwen, it will not be easy, even for someone as powerful as himself. The power required is like nothing he has ever used before. Luckily for him, he doesn't stand alone. But one thing is clear, Morgana will not give up her puppet without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter One:

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name... Merlin.

)o(

Gwen walked through a darkened corridor, being careful to keep to the shadows. She was just about to leave the castle when Percival saw her from where he was standing guard.

"You there!" Percival called out. "Show yourself."

Gwen turned around and faced him much to Percival's surprise it was the queen.

"Your Highness," Percival bowed. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Gwen smile. "All is well."

"It's dangerous to be out at such an hour," Percival informed her.

"I am grateful you are so scrupulous in your duties," Gwen replied, with a kind smile.

"It's not where I thought to have found you, Your Highness," Percival explained.

"One does not always wish to be 'Your Highness', Percival," Gwen sighed. "I miss the old town, its streets, its people, so I go back sometimes."

"Is that wise?" Percival asked with concern.

"Well," Gwen answered. "People only see a Queen when they expect to."

"All the same-" Percival began to say, but was cut off.

"And it reminds me of my father," Gwen said. "And I need that sometimes."

"Of course," Percival nodded. "I understand."

"I'm not sure Arthur would," Gwen sighed.

"I won't mention it," Percival promised.

"Thank you," Gwen smiled.

And Gwen continued on her way. It didn't take long to reach the clearing where she was meeting Morgana.

"You're late," Morgana said.

"I'm sorry," Gwen apologised.

"Was there a problem?" Morgana demanded.

"Nothing I could not handle," Gwen explained.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Morgana questioned.

Gwen handed Morgana a scroll.

"It wasn't easy," Gwen said. "It details the route the levy collection will take, the names of the knights, their arms, and the day they depart."

"You've done well, Gwen," Morgana smirked as she examined the scroll.

"How can it further our cause?" Gwen asked.

But unknown to Gwen or Morgana, Arthur and Merlin were watching them talk from nearby. Arthur unsheathed his sword and made to move forward, but Merlin was quickly to stop him.

"No, my lord!" Merlin whispered. "Morgana's too powerful. Now is not the time."

"How could she do this?" Arthur asked, sounding defeated.

"She's not the Gwen you love," Merlin explained. "She has fallen prey to a dark and powerful magic."

Arthur thought back to the stone King Sarrum had given him and how it had glowed.

"If I lose her," Arthur said. "I lose everything."

"We'll find a way to bring her back, Arthur," Merlin sounded determined. "I promise."

)o(

Arthur and Gwen were sat at the table in their chamber. Arthur simply stared at Gwen, trying to work about how he had been fooled so easily. He had hardly touched his food, while Gwen was eating quite normally.

"I thought I might ride this morning," Gwen said, as she picked up a piece of fruit.

"Yes?" Arthur answered, half-heartedly.

"Would you like to join me?" Gwen offered.

"That won't be possible," Arthur shook his head.

"Oh," Gwen sounded disappointed. "Perhaps this afternoon then?"

"Perhaps," Arthur nodded.

"Arthur, is everything all right?" Gwen questioned, sounding concerned.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"You seem distracted," Gwen answered.

"Not at all," Arthur replied. "Pressing matters of state, that's all. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Gwen smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"That won't be necessary," Arthur shook his head.

Arthur suddenly got to his feet and headed towards the door.

"You've hardly eaten!" Gwen called after him.

"I have a training session I must attend to," Arthur didn't stop or turn round.

"Well, perhaps I will see you later?" Gwen called out again.

Arthur walked through the castle until he reached the entrance to a private room. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. In the centre of the room was a table with a map laid across it. Leon and Mordred were waiting for him.

"Gentlemen," Arthur greeted them. "This is the new route to collect the levy. Commit it to memory."

"My Lord?" Mordred asked.

"You are to tell no one that we have changed the plans until the patrol is on its way," Arthur stared at both of them. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sire," Leon nodded.

"Mordred?" Arthur prompted.

"Of course," Mordred nodded. "But may I ask why we're changing the route, my lord? It's another day's ride."

"I can't tell you that," Arthur said. "I just ask you trust me."

Both Mordred and Leon nodded.

"Good," Arthur said. "You leave in three days."

Arthur picked up the map and burned it.

)o(

"Why did I promise to help Gwen?" Merlin muttered to himself as he searched though his spell book. "I have no idea what to do. Is there really no remedy?"

"If Gwen has suffered what I suspect then no, I fear not," Gaius said from where he was also searching.

"You know what happened to her?" Merlin asked, looking up.

Had Gaius finally remembered what had taken place before Queen Mab had cursed them?

"When I was young," Gaius explained. "I heard about an ancient ritual of the Old Religion called the Teine Diaga."

"Teine Diaga?" Merlin questioned, trying to hide his disappointment.

"The sacred fire," Gaius said. "The ritual used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim. Their screams could be heard twenty leagues away. When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own. They were slaves of the high priestesses for eternity."

"Who performed this ritual?" Merlin asked. "Where?"

"I've told you all I know," Gaius said. "Such mysteries were revealed only to a handful of female initiates. As a boy, I was privy only to rumours."

"There must be someone who can help," Merlin pressed.

"I can only think of two people who truly know the Old Ways," Gaius replied. "One is Morgana Pendragon... The other is the Dochraid. But be warned, Merlin. The Dochraid cannot be trusted. She must never know your true identity."

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred's voice suddenly echoed through Merlin's head. " _The King has changed the levy route_ _._ _Last night was successful_ _?_ "

" _It was_ _,_ " Merlin answered. " _But we are still no closer to helping Gwen… But Gaius knows someone who might_ _._ "

" _Who_ _?_ " Mordred asked.

" _The Dochraid_ _,_ " Merlin replied.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Two:

Merlin warily approached a cave hidden deep in the forest. The magic in the air around him was unfriendly and heavy. Every instinct he had was telling him to leave this place as fast as he could. He was not welcome here. There was a darkness lurking deep within the cave, a magic that had once been pure before it had been contaminated by the blood spilt during the Great Purge. Pausing near the entrance to the cave, Merlin pulled out the aging potion Gaius had made for him and downed it in one, before entering the cave.

"Who dares enter the sacred cave?" The Dochraid snarled as Merlin entered.

"I come to petition the Dochraid," Dragoon said.

"Give me your hand," The Dochraid ordered.

Dragoon approached her slowly and held out his hand. She grabbed hold of it and sniffed it, before pushing it away in disgust.

"I smell the stench of enmity," The Dochraid sneered.

"I come in peace," Dragoon disagreed. "In friendship."

"You are no friend of the Old Religion," The Dochraid replied. "No friend of Morgana Pendragon."

"Great Dochraid," Dragoon began to say.

"Silence!" The Dochraid ordered. "I know you, Emrys. Your Queen will find no relief here."

Dragoon tensed for a second, "How do you know why I come?"

"I am the Dochraid," Was his answer. "The Earth speaks to me. You are not welcome here. Depart!"

"Oh, I cannot do that," Dragoon said. "Not until I have what I came for."

"You dare challenge me, the ancient Dochraid? You? A puny sorcerer?" The Dochraid laughed.

"And yet I will have what I came for," Dragoon seemed unfazed.

"I am a creature of the Earth," The Dochraid replied. "You cannot kill me."

Dragoon draws Excalibur and showed it to the Dochraid, who flinched back in fear.

"This sword was forged in a dragon's breath and it will do my bidding," Dragoon warned.

"You do not have the power to wield such a weapon," The Dochraid answered.

Dragoon swung the sword, slicing the blade through the Dochraid's arm. She cried out in pain and grasped the injury, green blood seeped through her fingers.

"I wish you no further harm, Dochraid," Dragoon said. "Tell me what I need to know."

"Your Queen is doomed, Emrys," The Dochraid replied. "Her spirit has been consumed by the Teine Diaga. Bound by the silver wheel for all eternity. Her body is nothing but an empty vessel filled by the will of another."

"Morgana," Dragoon said.

"Once she has served her purpose, then that too will be cast away," The Dochraid continued.

"How do I break this spell?" Dragoon asked.

When the Dochraid failed to answer, Dragoon held the sword to her throat.

"Only the greatest of sorcerers can attempt such a thing," The Dochraid told him.

"How?" Dragoon demanded.

"You must travel to the Cauldron of Arianrhod. There you will need all of your powers, for you must summon the White Goddess herself," The Dochraid said.

"And that is all?" Dragoon questioned.

"No, Emrys. The Queen must enter the Cauldron. Its waters hold the Goddess' power. Only their touch can heal her," The Dochraid warned him. "Remember, Emrys, the Queen must enter the water willingly. If she is tricked, forced or beguiled, she will fall into the abyss and be lost forever."

Dragoon lowered the sword from the Dochraid's throat.

"Thank you, Great Dochraid," Dragoon said. "Thank you."

Dragoon turned and went to leave, but the Dochraid, summoned a dagger left abandoned on the floor and sent it flying towards Dragoon's back. Dragoon turned and held up a hand, halting the dagger mid-air, before sending it flying into the wall of the cave. He turned to the Dochraid, who cowered back in fear and struck her with Excalibur again, wounding her but not killing her.

)o(

Arthur stood looking out a window, which overlooked the courtyard. He run his thumb over his wedding ring as he thought about Gwen. He paused as he saw Merlin return from wherever he'd disappeared off to. From further up corridor, Mordred approached and paused beside him.

"Sire?" Mordred asked. "Is all well?"

"Yes," Arthur answered. "Thank you."

"If there's anything I can do..." Mordred asked as he followed Arthur gaze and caught sight of Merlin.

"I'm sorry?" Arthur said, turning to Mordred.

"I just wanted you to know I'm always at your service," Mordred explained, not taking his eyes off Merlin.

"I never doubted it, Mordred," Arthur smiled slightly.

Mordred nods.

"Please excuse me, sire," He bowed, before walking off and leaving Arthur to look out the window.

Mordred hurried through the castle and caught up with Merlin just as he was about to enter the armoury.

"Emrys," Mordred greeted.

"Mordred," Merlin replied, with a slight smile.

"Did you find the answers you sought?" Mordred asked.

"The Dochraid was not as willing as I had hopped," Merlin answered, pulling out Excalibur and grubbing a cloth from the armoury table and cleaning the green blood from the blade. "But I got what I needed."

Mordred watched as Merlin returned Excalibur to its place in the sword rack.

"The Dochraid is of the earth," Mordred said.

"She has sided with Morgana," Merlin replied. "She is no friend of mine, Mordred. She would sooner see Camelot fall into the hands of Morgana and all the destruction that would bring, than aid me willingly."

)o(

"There are too many things to go wrong," Merlin said as he and Gaius entered the physician's chambers. "And summoning the White Goddess? That may be beyond me."

"I think not," Gaius disagreed as he shut the door behind them. "Merlin, the only person who ever doubts your power is you."

"And even if I do manage that, we need to get Gwen to the Cauldron in the first place and she's hardly likely to go willingly," Merlin said, heading up towards his room.

"I've already thought of that," Gaius said, causing Merlin to pause and look back at him.

Gaius held up a potion. Merlin walked over to Gaius and took the potion bottle and examined it.

"Tincture of Belladona?" Merlin questioned.

"All that studying has paid off," Gaius said, sitting down at one of the tables, while Merlin sat down across from him.

"It's a powerful and dangerous drug, Gaius," Merlin said.

"More dangerous than the traitor in the heart of Camelot?" Gaius countered.

"Besides, Gwen needs to be conscious when she enters the Cauldron," Merlin pointed out. "She must do so of her own free will or the spell will not be broken."

"That, I agree, may not be within our powers," Gaius agreed.

"Well then," Merlin said. "The rest is futile."

"But there is for someone whom it is possible," Gaius added.

"Arthur?" Merlin guessed.

Gaius nodded, "Only he can reach the part of Gwen that remains true."

"It won't work," Merlin shook his head.

"You underestimate the power of love, Merlin," Gaius scolded lightly.

"No, not that. Me," Merlin explained. "How can I use my magic with Arthur there? He'd discover me in an instant."

"Not if he didn't recognise you," Gaius advised.

Merlin let out a chuckle, "No. No, not again. You know how exhausting the ageing spell is, Gaius. I don't have to strength to do that and perform the ceremony."

"Then you must find the strength," Gaius said.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Three:

Mordred followed Merlin and Gaius into the private room Arthur had arranged for them to meet in to discuss what they were going to do with Gwen. Arthur looked up from where he was standing and caught sight of Mordred.

"What is he doing here?" Arthur demanded.

"We need help, Arthur," Merlin replied. "Do you really want to risk Gwen's safety? You're always reminding me how useless I am with a sword!"

"Fine," Arthur muttered. "What's the plan?"

Gaius held out a bottle.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Tincture of Belladonna," Merlin answered.

"This tincture of Belladonna, what are its effects?" Arthur questioned.

"The patient is rendered into a deep sleep-" Gaius began to explain.

"Patient?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"It is generally used for the badly wounded," Gaius answered.

"How long does it last?" Arthur examined the bottle.

"A few hours," Gaius said. "It has to be administered several times a day to provide a continuous sleep."

"But for no more than three days," Merlin added.

"It is true, Sire," Mordred agreed. "The tincture should not be taken for an extended period."

"Or?" Arthur demanded.

"The body will not tolerate it," Merlin answered.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Three days is time enough to ride to the Cauldron of Arianrhod," Mordred pointed out.

"You've done the journey yourself, have you?" Arthur questioned.

"I cannot claim to know," Mordred replied. "But according to the map, it'd be no more than three days ride."

"Any mishap, any unexpected circumstance will-"

"There is no reason to suspect that all will not go well," Gaius interrupted. "My Lord, if we do nothing, Gwen is already taken from you."

"Merlin?" Arthur turned to Merlin.

Merlin nodded.

"Mordred?" Arthur questioned.

"It is risk worth taking, sire," Mordred said.

"Summoning this Goddess, will it require magic?" Arthur turned back to Gaius.

"It is a ritual that can only be performed by a sorcerer," Gaius answered, rising an eyebrow. Did Arthur really believe it could be done without magic? "It is the only way, Sire. Sorcery has to be fought with sorcery."

"I'll be breaking my own decrees," Arthur pointed out.

"To save your Queen, to save your wife," Gaius countered.

"Very well," Arthur finally said. "It's decided. There'll be a sorcerer. Can he be trusted?"

"Upon my life," Gaius nodded.

"You assured me so once before, Gaius, but my father died in the hands of such a man," Arthur didn't sound very impressed.

"This sorcerer will be entirely different," Gaius promised.

"How can you be sure?" Arthur asked.

"Because, Sire, this time I have chosen... A woman," Gaius said, whilst staring at Merlin.

Merlin's head snapped up and he stared at Gaius wide eyed and Mordred tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

)o(

"How was the training, my Lord?" Gwen asked as Arthur entered the royal chambers

"Fine," Arthur answered, moving to sit at his desk.

"Did you win?" Gwen questioned. "Lose?"

"A little of both," Arthur replied, looking through the papers and parchment on his desk.

"You're a terrible liar, Arthur," Gwen said sharply. "You're wearing the same clothes you were this morning and your armor remains untouched. I'm not a fool. Wherever you've been, it wasn't the training ground."

"I um…" Arthur coughed.

"Have I done something wrong?" Gwen demanded. "Spoken out of turn? Said something I shouldn't? I'm your wife, Arthur! I wouldn't see you hurt for the world. Now tell me what's troubling you."

"I love you, Guinevere," Arthur looked at Gwen sadly. "More than you can imagine. There isn't anything I would not do for you."

"I know, I-" Gwen began to say.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere," Arthur got to his feet. "I must go. I need to speak to Sir Leon about new guard rotations."

Arthur quickly left, leaving a very confused Gwen behind him, standing alone in their chambers.

)o(

"What do you think?" Merlin asked, coming down from his room dressed in a scruffy black dress.

"Ah," Gaius tried not to laugh. "Well, it quite suits you, actually."

"Thanks," Merlin laughed.

Merlin turned to walk back up to his room.

"You're forgetting one thing," Gaius stopped him.

Merlin turned and looked at Gaius, before looking down at the dress he was wearing.

"I think it needs a belt," Merlin said, before turning to go to his room once more.

"Merlin," Gaius stopped him again and held up the belladonna potion. "Remember, you have to administer two drops every two hours to keep Gwen asleep."

Merlin nodded and walked back up to his room. He quickly sat down on his bed and picked up a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and quill.

 _Freya, my love,_

Merlin paused. He couldn't possibly get Freya involved, as much as he was dreading having to do this, there were too many risk. Merlin knew Freya was more than capable of looking after herself, he didn't want to put her life in danger. Sighing,

Merlin put down his quill.

He was going to have to do this alone… Well, not completely alone. He'd have Mordred to watch his back. Merlin quickly packed his bag and made his way back into the main room of the physician's chambers. He picked up the positions bottle and stared at it for a moment.

"Do you really think we can succeed, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"We must," Gaius answered.

Merlin nodded and left the room. Mordred was waiting for him.

"Emrys," Mordred greeted.

"Mordred," Merlin replied. "Got everything?"

Mordred nodded as they began to walk through the castle, "The stable hand is preparing the houses as we speak."

"Then this plan might just work," Merlin glanced at Mordred.

"How are you going to get the Queen out of the castle?" Mordred asked.

Merlin smiled, "Don't worry. I've already thought of that."

The two of them stepped out of the castle's main entrance and into the courtyard and made their way over to the stables.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Four:

Merlin poured the Belladonna potion into pitcher of wine he'd just collected from the castle kitchen as he stood outside the door to the royal chambers. He quickly entered and walked over to the table Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were sitting at enjoying an evening meal.

"Wine, my Lady?" Merlin asked.

"Not tonight, Merlin," Gwen answered, with a smile.

Merlin quickly turned and looked at Arthur and Gaius for help. He couldn't force Gwen to drink it… Well he could, but he doubted Arthur would be too happy if he grabbed Gwen by the nose, forced her head back and poured the drugged wine down her throat.

"A toast," Arthur held up his goblet.

"My Lord?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"A toast to..." Arthur paused. "A toast to the Queen!"

"Me?" Gwen questioned, confused. "What have I done?"

"Just being yourself, Your Highness," Gaius smiled.

"You're very kind, Gaius," Gwen smiled at him sweetly. "But shouldn't it rather be to Camelot?"

Merlin poured wine into Gwen's goblet.

"Not at all," Arthur disagreed. "There would be no Camelot without your support and council. I couldn't rule this kingdom without you, Guinevere."

"To the Queen," Merlin and Gaius said.

"Yes, to my queen," Arthur agreed rising his glass and taking a sip of his wine.

Gwen smiled and took a drink from her own goblet. Merlin quickly moved to her side.

"You haven't eaten, my Lord," Gwen said, seemingly unaffected by the Belladonna in her wine.

"No, I have-" Arthur began to say.

Only to be cut off as Gwen passed out. Merlin moved quickly and caught hold of Gwen before her head hit the table. Arthur quickly pushed his chair and got his feet. Gaius stood up too and moved to check on Gwen as Merlin disappeared out of the room.

"You're sure this is safe, Gaius?" Arthur demanded, staring down at the unconscious Gwen.

"I'd stake my life on it, Sire," Gaius tried to reassure Arthur.

"You may have to," Arthur replied.

Suddenly Merlin came back into the room wheeling a wheelbarrow with cloth folded on top of it.

"She's still a Queen!" Arthur exclaimed, upon seeing it.

"It was the best I could do," Merlin defended himself.

"We have to hurry, Sire," Gaius interrupted before an argument could start.

Arthur gently picked Gwen up and placed her in the wheelbarrow and Merlin quickly covered her with the cloth.

"There," Merlin said, taking a step back. "No one will know."

"Be careful..." Arthur threatened.

Merlin nodded and began to wheel the wheelbarrow out of the royal chambers, Gaius leading the way.

"Gaius, you're sure this is going to work?" Arthur called after them, causing them to pause.

"You'll be amazed at how much license old age lends you, Sire," Gaius smiled. "Merlin, come. We meet at the Darkling Woods, Sir Mordred is waiting with the horses."

"Merlin, if you drop her..." Arthur threatened again.

"I know," Merlin called over his shoulder. "I lose my head."

"Just so we're clear," Arthur nodded.

With that Merlin and Gaius leave and the door shut with a bang behind them.

)o(

"Keep up, boy!" Gaius called, as they walked through a castle passing two guards. "Keep up!"

The guards move out the way and let Merlin past and Gaius stopped to talk to them.

"Why I keep him is beyond me," Gaius said with a shake of his head.

The guards let out a laugh and Gaius followed after Merlin.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked as he caught up with Merlin.

"She's a lot heavier than she looks," Merlin answered, panting slightly.

"That might very well be grounds for treason," Gaius pointed out.

"Oh, dear," Merlin muttered and nodded up the corridor they were in. Sir Gwaine and Sir Tristan were walking towards them.

"Ah!" Gwaine greeted cheerfully. "Gaius and Merlin!"

"And a barrow of linen," Tristan added.

"Sir Gwaine," Gaius nodded to them. "Sir Tristan."

"Planning on changing a bed?" Gwaine asked.

"Or perhaps to run up some clothes?" Tristan questioned.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but quickly pulled the wheelbarrow backwards sharply as Tristan reached for the sheet covering Gwen, almost running over his own foot in the process.

"Don't touch that!" Gaius quickly stepped forward. "Not unless you want to risk an attack of Red Thrush Fever."

"I've never heard of it," Gwaine glanced at the wheelbarrow warily.

"Ah, then you are fortunate indeed," Gaius answered. "More fortunate than the young man who just died in these very bedclothes. They have to be burned immediately. The last thing Camelot needs is an outbreak of Red Thrush Fever. Is it not?"

"Yes, of course," Gwaine nodded.

"Sorry," Tristan apologised.

Gwaine and Tristan stepped aside to let Merlin past.

"Gaius?" Gwaine called after them, as they continued down the corridor.

"Sire?" Gaius stopped and looked back.

"What is the name of the unfortunate young man?" Gwaine asked. "So that I may send something to his family."

"Timothy," Gaius answered after a moments pause.

Merlin and Gaius continued on their way once more, but as they turned the corner at the end of the corridor, Gwen's hand slipped from under the blanket at the same moment Tristan looked back at them.

)o(

Arthur stood next to Mordred, the horses waiting behind them, as they waited for Gaius and Merlin to arrive. Gaius suddenly appeared through the trees, but there was no sign of Merlin.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur said, moving forward.

"It's alright, Sire," Gaius said. "He's not too far behind."

Merlin appeared out of the trees, wheeling the wheelbarrow and completely out of breath.

"What kept you?" Arthur demanded, moving forward to check on Gwen.

"Do you have any idea how steep those slopes are?" Merlin asked, gasping for breath.

Arthur pulled back the sheet and stared at Gwen for a moment, a small smile on his face.

"She looks so innocent," He said. "Perfect."

"She still is, Sire," Gaius approached Arthur. "The only evil in her is Morgana's. Come, you must be on your way."

Arthur picked Gwen up and walked towards the horses. Merlin quickly hugged Gaius goodbye.

"Good luck, my boy," Gaius whispered in his ear.

Merlin pulled back and smiled, before hurrying over to his horse and pulling himself up into the saddle. Mordred moved his horse to stand beside Merlin's, as they waited for Arthur.

" _Will this work_ _,_ _Emrys_ _?_ " Mordred asked telepathically.

" _Hopefully_ _,_ " Merlin answered.

"Let's go," Arthur ordered, from where he was sitting on his horse with Gwen in front of him.

" _What happens if the spell doesn't work?_ " Mordred asked, as they began riding through the darkening forest.

" _The queen will be lost forever,_ " Merlin replied.

" _What about you?_ " Mordred questioned.

" _What about me?_ " Merlin glanced at Mordred.

" _You are the one who's going to cast the spell, are you not?_ " Mordred said. " _What will Arthur do to you if the spell doesn't work?_ "

" _I honestly don't know,_ " Merlin answered. " _Arthur can be unpredictable… But if the death of his father is anything to go by, he'll try and kill me in his anger and grief._ "

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Five:

Merlin rode beside Mordred, the sun was nearing its peak and Merlin shielded his eyes from the sun, as he scanned the area around them. They had left the woods close to dawn and where no crossing open land. Arthur had been silent the entire time and even Mordred had remained quiet and appeared to be deep in thought… Or maybe he'd learnt how to sleep sitting upright in the saddle with his eyes open. The thought alone was enough to make Merlin yawn.

Ahead of them the mountains they needed to cross had come into view on the horizon. They reach them in a couple of hours' time. Merlin glanced round in the direction they had come from. He was sure they were being followed, but there was no sign of anyone in the distance and it was too risky to use his third eye.

" _Something wrong, Emrys?_ " Mordred asked.

Merlin glanced at Mordred, before looking over his shoulder once more.

" _It's nothing,_ " Merlin answered. " _Just a feeling._ "

Mordred looked over his shoulder in the direction Merlin had.

" _What kind of feeling?_ " Mordred questioned. " _Emrys?_ "

" _Like we're being watched,_ " Merlin finally answered finally.

" _We must warn the King,_ " Mordred said.

" _And tell him what?_ " Merlin asked. " _There's no one in sight._ "

" _It could be Morgana,_ " Mordred pointed out.

Merlin shook his head, " _I would have sensed her magic if she was following us._ "

Mordred glanced behind them once more. They continued in silence and soon they reached the base of the mountains.

"The sorceress lives beyond the westernmost peak," Merlin said, looking up at the mountains.

"That would be the highest," Arthur sighed looking up at the mountains. "It always is, isn't it? Better get started, then."

Merlin looked behind them, certain someone was watching them, but again there was no one in sight.

"Wait..." Merlin warned. "We're being watched."

"One of your funny feelings again?" Arthur snorted. "That's alright, then."

They continued along the mountain pass.

"He's right, Sire," Mordred said suddenly. "We're being followed."

"We'll tether the horses here," Arthur said, glancing at Mordred briefly. "It'll be quicker on foot."

Merlin quickly jumped down from his horse and untied his packs from the saddle of his horse.

"What about the supplies?" Merlin asked.

"You'll manage," Arthur answered.

"I can't take it all," Merlin argued.

"I'll be carrying Guinevere," Arthur pointed out.

"She's half the weight of that lot," Merlin pointed to the supplies.

"Are you suggesting that I risk the safety of the Queen and carry even more?" Arthur questioned.

"I could take her and-" Merlin began to say.

"She's my wife," Arthur cut him off.

"I'd be careful," Merlin exclaimed.

"And you're the servant," Arthur added.

Merlin glared at Arthur.

"Don't worry, Merlin," Mordred said. "I'll help you carry it."

)o(

"Gehaele thisne lichaman. Gestrangeme nu mihtig hie to forwarniene; yfel is on ofost," The Dochraid chanted.

She paused and waited looking towards the entrance to the cave she resided in. It didn't take long for a jet black raven to appear. It landed before her and let out a caws. The Dochraid reached for a scrap of paper and wrote a message in her own blood, before attaching it to the raven's foot.

"Fleoge thu swa swa se windraesgrimsath," She chanted.

The raven took to the air and flew out of the cave. And into the surrounding forest. It flew through the trees and when it reached a lake it flew higher, so high in fact it looked nothing more than a tiny black dot in the sky from the ground. It flew across forests and open land alike, until it finally reached an old abandoned castle.

The raven flew through a broken archway and flew along the over grown, hardly visible path leading towards the old castles entrance. But the great doors which hung limply on their hinges were forced closed and raven changed its course, flying towards a broken window. It flew through the broken window and entered a great hall, where Morgana was sat on an old throne.

The raven landed on the thrones arm and Morgana turned towards it. She quickly snatched the note from its leg and the raven flew off, leaving Morgana to read the note. She quickly unrolled the parchment and read what was written.

 _Emrys is working to foil your plans. He means to cleanse Guinevere at the Cauldron of Arianrhod._

The note read.

"No!" Morgana screamed and her eyes flashed.

The note in her hand turned to ashes. Behind her Aithusa let out a growl.

"You must help me, Aithusa," Morgana cried in anger. "This cannot be."

)o(

Merlin and Mordred walked side by side behind Arthur, as they walked along the mountain path. Arthur stopped for a moment to readjust Gwen in his arms, he glanced in Merlin's direction and saw that he was once again looking behind them.

"These funny feelings of yours," Arthur said as they began walking once more.

"They're not funny," Merlin answered, glaring at the back of Arthur's head.

"Stupid, then," Arthur amended. "Where do they come from, do you think? Are you still there, Merlin? Don't tell me you've gone into a sulk."

"I'm not sulking," Merlin defended. "I'm carrying a load even a horse would struggle under."

"It'll do you good," Arthur said. "Besides Sir Mordred is helping you, is he not?"

"How come it wouldn't do you good?" Merlin questioned.

"Because I am the King, Merlin," Arthur replied.

"Well maybe-" Merlin began to say, only for the ground beneath his feet to give way.

Mordred reached out and grabbed Merlin's arms and Merlin saw his eye glow gold as he struggled to keep Merlin from falling. Merlin quickly get his feet on to solid ground and let out a thankful gasp. He glanced behind him, at the ground far below them, which would have been his landing spot had Mordred not saved him.

"Thank you, Mordred," Merlin said.

"You're welcome," Mordred answered. " _I will let no harm come to you, Emrys._ "

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin glanced at Arthur.

"Once you and Mordred have finished your little staring contest, we need to keep going," Arthur replied.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Unobservant prat," Merlin muttered.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"What was what, Sire?" Merlin asked.

Arthur glared over his shoulder at Merlin and Merlin grinned back.

" _Be careful, Mordred,_ " Merlin warned.

" _Emrys?_ " Mordred asked confused.

" _You used magic to save me,_ " Merlin answered. " _I am indeed grateful, Mordred. But you must be more careful in whose presence you use it._ "

" _You would have been hurt had I not, Emrys,_ " Mordred pointed out.

" _And it wouldn't be the first time,_ " Merlin replied. " _Just promise me you'll be careful._ "

" _I will,_ " Mordred promised.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six:

"My Lord!" A voice called from behind them.

Arthur, Merlin and Mordred all turned to see Sir Tristan running towards them.

"Sir Tristan," Arthur greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"My lord, we must hurry," Tristan said urgently. "The White Dragon approaches from east."

Arthur glanced towards the eastern sky, but a mountain stood on the way of a clear view. He looked back at Tristan and nodded.

"We will seek shelter for the night," Arthur said. "And the White Dragon will pass us by, without seeing us."

"Hopefully," Merlin added.

"Do you not believe me, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"It's not that, sire," Merlin answered. "The last time we encountered the White Dragon, it was with Morgana."

Arthur stared at Merlin and thought back to what King Sarrum had told him at the feast. Morgana was indeed fond of the dragon and Merlin was right, the last time they had seen the dragon, Morgana had been there too.

"Sir Tristan," Arthur turned towards Tristan. "Scout ahead and find a cave suitable for the night."

"Yes, sire," Tristan nodded and hurried along the path ahead of them.

"How could Morgana know we are here?" Arthur demanded, once Tristan was out of earshot. "Gwen had no time to warn her and she has not awoken since we left Camelot!"

Mordred and Merlin shared a glance.

"Maybe Morgana sent for her," Merlin finally said. "Telling her to meet her in the forest… When Gwen did not show up, maybe she became suspicious."

"That doesn't explain how she found us, Merlin!" Arthur snapped, clearly irritated, nervous and worried all in one.

Merlin doesn't answer, unsure what he can say.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Arthur suddenly exclaimed in anger. "There is a traitor in Camelot!"

Merlin eyes snapped up to meet Arthur's.

"Gwen-" Merlin began to say.

"Not Gwen, you idiot!" Arthur cut him off. "Someone else… A sorcerer who's working for Morgana."

Arthur thought back to the stone King Sarrum had gifted to him and how it had glowed. When he had first learnt of Gwen's enchantment he had concluded the magic causing the stone to glow had been from Morgana's magic holding his wife captive under her influence, but now it had become clear.

There was a sorcerer in Camelot working for Morgana!

"Sire," Merlin began. "I don't think-"

"Merlin, shut up," Arthur warned. "We need to move, it is not safe out in the open."

)o(

Merlin stood at the mouth of the cave they had taken shelter in for the night, searching the rapidly darkening skies for any sign of Aithusa. So far he had seen nothing. Behind him, deeper in the cave, Arthur, Mordred and Tristan were sat around a small fire, the light of which could not be seen from outside the cave.

The still unconscious form of Gwen was resting on a bedroll and she was covered in a couple of blankets. Arthur was busy explaining the situation to Tristan, while Mordred was staring into the fire, deep in thought.

"It does not seem possible," Tristan said, once Arthur had explained. "The Queen has the sweetest of natures."

"It was never her," Arthur replied, glancing at Gwen. "Just Morgana. I'm sorry I didn't confide in you."

"It's best you didn't," Tristan answered. "If I hadn't had my suspicions, I wouldn't have followed you. Merlin was acting strangely..."

"Is that so unusual?" Arthur asked with a slight smile, looking towards the cave entrance where Merlin stood.

"Not at all, sire," Tristan said. "Merlin is indeed a strange one… I cannot explain it. Something just didn't seem right."

"You had a funny feeling," Arthur said, looking towards Merlin once more.

"My Lord?" Tristan questioned.

"Excuse me, sire," Mordred suddenly said, getting to his feet.

Arthur nodded to him and Mordred wasted no time approaching Merlin.

"Emrys," Mordred greeted.

"Are you ever going to call me 'Merlin', Mordred?" Merlin asked, glancing at him.

"I have called-" Mordred began to say.

"Yes," Merlin said. "But only when others have been listening."

Mordred and Merlin stood in silence for a moment, simply watching the sky.

"You know why Morgana is here, don't you?" Mordred suddenly said.

"Not for sure," Merlin answered.

"But you have a good idea," Mordred countered.

"I do," Merlin nodded.

"Is there another traitor in Camelot?" Mordred asked.

"Why do you believe I'd know?" Merlin replied.

"You always know," Mordred pointed out.

Merlin sighed, "There are no other traitors in Camelot, that I am aware of, Mordred."

"Then who informed Morgana of our plan?" Mordred asked. "Only you, myself, Gaius and the King were aware of it."

"You forget who gave me the answer in the first place," Merlin said.

"The Dochraid," Mordred concluded.

"Indeed," Merlin nodded. "Her loyalties lie with Morgana and Morgana alone… Get some rest, Mordred. We'll have to leave early in the morning and move fast, Morgana can't be far behind us."

"I will, but only if you do too, Emrys," Mordred said.

Merlin smiled slightly and looked at the sky one last time, before following Mordred into the cave.

)o(

"What's the meaning of these banners?" Mordred asked as they walked along the mountain path the following morning, staring at the many banners they were passing, which were little more than tattered rags on sticks.

"They mark the way for pilgrims," Merlin answered. "This is a sacred site for those who follow the Old Religion."

"How do you know such things?" Arthur asked.

"Gaius told me," Merlin replied with a slight shrug.

" _And how do you really know, Emrys?_ " Mordred questioned.

" _The symbols,_ " Merlin answered. " _Each banner has a set of symbols stitched into them. It is the language of the Old Religion._ "

Suddenly Merlin stiffened and looked round.

" _What is it, Emrys?_ " Mordred questioned.

" _Morgana,_ " Merlin answered. " _She's here and she's close. I can feel her magic._ "

"How much further?" Arthur demanded.

"Not far," Merlin said, scanning the landscape around them. "This gorge leads to the Cauldron."

Suddenly a roar filled the air and Merlin looked up to see Aithusa swooping towards them. The White Dragon looked even worse than when Merlin had last laid eyes on it. Aithusa looked so sick and weak, Merlin was sure one strong gust of wind would knock him out the sky.

"Oh, Aithusa," Merlin muttered sadly to himself.

Arthur quickly dove for cover between some boulders, covering Gwen with his body as Aithusa rained down fire upon them. Tristan had taken shelter further up the path and Mordred had grabbed Merlin by the arm and pulled him from harms way.

"Morgana must be close," Arthur called out from where he was hiding.

"You go," Merlin called back. "I'll distract it."

"No!" Arthur yelled back.

"You must!" Merlin yelled in reply.

"You're the only one who knows where the sorcerer is," Arthur argued.

"Get Gwen to safety, Sire," Mordred called out. "We'll cover you and join you beyond the gorge."

"Very well," Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Of course Arthur would listen to Mordred and not to him.

"Will the sorcerer help Arthur if he's alone?" Mordred asked.

"I am the sorcerer, Mordred," Merlin answered.

"But the sorcerer is a women," Mordred pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Merlin sighed. "Stay here. I'll divert the dragon."

"Merlin, you can't," Mordred protested.

"I know what I'm doing, Mordred," Merlin grinned. "Trust me."

Merlin run out into the open and Aithusa swooped towards him, letting out another roar.

"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" Merlin commanded.

Aithusa obeyed and flew away. Merlin quickly rushed over to where Mordred was still hidden and began to pick up the supplies.

"What happened?" Mordred asked.

"Come on," Merlin said. "We need to move."

"The White Dragon..." Mordred trailed off.

"I am the last Dragonlord," Merlin reminded him. "No matter the company Aithusa keeps, he must always obey my orders."

The two of them began running, following the path Arthur had taken.

"Where's Sir Tristan?" Mordred suddenly asked.

"He was ahead of Arthur," Merlin answered. "He would have accompanied the King."

And suddenly the two of them are flying through the air.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Seven:

Mordred forced himself to roll on to his back and sit up. He looked round slightly dazed, but Morgana was nowhere in sight. He caught sight of Merlin, laying not far from where Mordred had fallen. Mordred quickly scrambled over to him and rolled Merlin on to his back. Blood run down the side of his face, from where Merlin had struck his head on a rock when he'd landed.

"Emrys!" Mordred exclaimed, shaking Merlin shoulder lightly but Merlin didn't respond.

Mordred glanced round and raised a hand, resting it over Merlin's head wound. Mordred's eyes flashed gold as he channelled his magic into Merlin's wound, commanding it to heal. The wound under his hand slowly stitched itself up and Merlin let out a groan. Mordred sat back and waited for Merlin to come round, all the while keeping an eye out for Morgana.

Merlin groaned and opened his eyes to find Mordred kneeling over him. He glanced round, before sitting up. Mordred quickly rested a hand on Merlin shoulder to steady him. Merlin blinked a few times and raised a hand to his head and frowned when it came away bloody… Only there was no wound.

"You healed me," Merlin said looking at Mordred. "Thank you."

Mordred smiled and nodded.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, wiping the blood from his face.

"Morgana," Mordred answered.

"She's here?!" Merlin jumped to his feet and looked round.

"Go, Emrys," Mordred said. "I'll will keep Morgana distracted."

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I won't leave you here alone to face her."

"Arthur and Gwen need you," Mordred pointed out. "Morgana won't harm me, I'm sure of it."

"Fine," Merlin nodded after a moment. "Just be careful, Mordred."

Mordred nodded and Merlin got to his feet, grabbed the supplies and quickly continued up the path after Arthur. It didn't take long for Merlin to catch up with Arthur and Tristan.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "Where's Mordred?"

Merlin glanced behind him and Arthur made to push past Merlin, but Merlin quickly stopped him.

"No, Arthur!" Merlin blocked Arthur's way.

"I won't leave a Knight behind," Arthur said.

"Morgana was there," Merlin protested. "Mordred's given us a chance. We can't throw it away!"

Arthur stared down the mountain path, before he sighed and turned back to where Sir Tristan was standing guard over Gwen.

"Fine," Arthur said. "Let's keep going."

)o(

Mordred watched as Morgana approached him. He glanced the way Merlin had gone for a moment, before turning towards Morgana once more. He could do this for Emrys and Arthur.

"Why didn't you kill us?" Mordred asked as soon as Morgana was close enough.

"My arguments not with you, Mordred," Morgana answered. "How could it be? We're of a kind. As for a Merlin, he does not deserve a quick death."

Mordred glared at Morgana.

"Never," Mordred said. "We could never be the same kind, Morgana."

"You wear the uniform well, but we both know what lies beneath," Morgana sneered at his red cloak and Camelot crest. "Do you think Arthur would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth? One of his knights, a sorcerer!"

"One day he will know," Mordred told her. "One day we will be accepted."

"Your naïveté would be charming if it wasn't so dangerous," Morgana answered. "Where's Emrys?"

"Emrys?" Mordred questioned, pretending to be confused by who she was referring to.

"You pretend you do not know of whom I speak?" Morgana accused him.

"It is a name I've only heard of," Mordred replied.

"He's not here?" Morgana said, glancing round and Mordred could see the fear in her eyes. "With you?"

"If he was, would we both not feel the presence of such a great sorcerer?" Mordred smirked slightly.

Morgana looked both frightened and uncertain and Mordred watched her closely.

"Then I have no further use for you," Morgana snapped and raised her hand towards Mordred.

"You would strike one of your own?" Mordred challenged her.

Morgana hesitated.

"I am not strong enough to defeat you, Morgana, but know this," Mordred told her. "Such hatred as yours can never triumph. I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart."

Morgana stared at Mordred and for a moment Mordred thought he saw tears welling up in Morgana's eyes. But Mordred doesn't waste any time and his eyes flashed, sending Morgana flying backwards through the air. The impact of her landing knocked her unconscious and Mordred stared at her sadly, before moving past and running in the direction Merlin had gone in.

)o(

Merlin paused at the top of a ridge and looked down at the water below them. Behind him Arthur and Tristan came to a stop too. Arthur looked down at Gwen in his arms and relief washed over him, they'd made it

"It's just as Gaius described," Merlin said, his voice full of awe, before making his way down the ridge towards the water. "The Cauldron of Arianrhod."

Upon nearing the water, Merlin sets down the supplies he'd been carrying and stared across the water for a moment. Did he really have the power to summon a Goddess? The White Goddess? Beside him, Arthur gently lowered Gwen to the ground, while Tristan stood guard behind them.

"Where's the sorceress?" Arthur demanded, looking round.

"Gaius says she's a recluse," Merlin answered. "She shuns the company of men."

"She's going to have to make an exception," Arthur replied. "We haven't got much time. Guinevere could wake up at any moment."

"We've got more tincture," Merlin pointed out.

"No!" Arthur snapped. "No more. I won't risk it. We have to find her."

"I'll search for her," Merlin said, grabbing one of the bags, only for the black dress to fall out as he did so.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the sight of it and looked at Merlin.

"You didn't think this was going to be free, did you?" Merlin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur replied confused.

"The sorceress," Merlin explained. "She likes to be paid in clothes. She can't get to a tailor."

"Why would a recluse be interested in clothes?" Arthur sounded even more confused.

"I don't know, Arthur," Merlin exclaimed. "She's a sorceress. She's not going to be normal, is she?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and quickly walked off. He found a sheltered area hidden from view and quickly began to change. Muttering the spell he needed to change his appearance as he did so. He just really hoped he could maintain both spells… Maybe he should have sent a request for help to Freya after all.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Eight:

Arthur was sat on the ground next to Gwen, who was still unconscious. Behind them Tristan was looking around warily, with one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Arthur gently brushed a strand of hair from Gwen's face and smiled down at her.

"Not long now, my love," Arthur promised.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the air and Arthur looked up to see Mordred running towards them along the path.

"Mordred!" Arthur exclaimed, getting to his feet to greet Mordred. "I thought we'd lost you."

"So did I," Mordred said as he looked around. "Where is Merlin?"

"He's gone to find the sorceress," Arthur answered. "How did you escape Morgana?"

"Even she is no match for a Knight of the Round Table," Mordred replied.

"Seriously, Mordred," Arthur said.

But Mordred was saved from answering when the sound of another set of footsteps reached their ears.

"Halt," Tristan ordered, as an old woman made her way towards them.

Arthur peered at her closely, before he eyes widened slightly as he realised she was wearing the dress Merlin had dropped.

"Now it makes sense," Arthur muttered to himself. "Merlin said she had trouble getting clothes."

"Who are you?" The old woman asked. "What business have you in this sacred place?"

"Are you the Dolma, ancient sorceress of the Cauldron of Arianrhod?" Arthur took a step forward.

The old woman, the Dolma, inclined her head.

"Who else would I be?" The Dolma questioned.

"Does she look familiar to you?" Arthur whispered to Mordred and Tristan.

"There is something..." Tristan nodded.

Mordred tried not to smile he realised the old woman before them was in fact Merlin in disguise.

"What say you?" The Dolma demanded. "Why do you mutter?"

"You look familiar, sorceress," Arthur said.

" _You do indeed, Emrys,_ " Mordred added telepathically, the mirth evident in his voice.

The Dolma's gaze snapped to Mordred and she glared at him, Arthur glanced at Mordred, who was staring at the floor to hide the smile on his face, before looking back at the Dolma in confusion. Mordred hadn't appeared to have done anything to deserve her ire.

"My lord," Tristan suddenly said. "Where's Merlin?"

"What have you done with my servant?" Arthur demanded, reaching for his sword.

"Oh..." The Dolma said. "The gangly boy. Hmm..."

Arthur unsheathed his sword and took a step forward.

The Dolma's eyes flashed gold and Arthur's sword was transformed into a bunch of flowers.

"You come here to seek my help," She said. "To a sacred place and dare to raise a weapon towards me. There are those who believe you are no different to your father, Arthur Pendragon. He too raised a sword to those he once sought help from."

"What do you know of my father!?" Arthur demanded.

"That he was a fool," The Dolma answered. "He sought help from those with magic, but he did not understand the forces he was bargaining with. The balance must always be maintained. A life for a life, he just never believed it'd be his wife who perished."

"What are you talking about!?" Arthur took another step forward.

"A truth was told, but no longer believed," The Dolma answered.

Arthur glared at the sorceress.

"Where is my servant," Arthur voce had turned hard and cold. "I won't ask you again."

"I am an old woman," The Dolma replied. "Is it not natural I seek some surety? The boy will be returned to you when we have concluded our business."

"You know why we're here," Arthur suddenly realised.

"Nothing is hidden from... the Dolma," She nodded. "Now hurry, before your Queen awakes. Set her by the pool."

Arthur stared down at the bunch of flowers that had once been his sword, unsure what to do with them.

"Your sword will also be returned to you," The Dolma told him. "No harm will come to while you are here."

Arthur dropped the flowers and gently picked up Gwen and carried her to the edge of the pool.

"Great King, the magic which has ensnared your Queen is strong indeed," The Dolma said. "It can be fought. It can be broken, but it may also prevail. Do you understand this?"

"I do," Arthur nodded.

"What we attempt will not be easy," The Dolma explained. "If we fail, your Queen will be lost forever."

"I understand," Arthur nodded again.

"Very well," The Dolma moved towards the pool. "When I awake Guinevere from her sleep, she must walk into the Cauldron of Arianrhod of her own will. Only then will the spell be broken. But be warned, all the magic that binds her will fight against it."

"How then can we succeed?" Arthur asked.

"You must reach her, Arthur," The Dolma. "Reach that part of your Queen which has remained untouched by the evil of Morgana."

"Is there such a part?" Arthur questioned.

"You must believe there is. Prepare," The Dolma said. "When she wakes, you will have but a few moments."

The Dolma knelt beside Gwen and rested a hand over her forehead.

"Gielde ic thec thissa meowlessawole, gyden aeblaece," The Dolma's eyes glowed gold.

The Dolma got to her feet and Arthur quickly reached for Gwen as she began to stir. She wakes suddenly and looked round startled and confused.

"Where am I?" Gwen demanded. "What have you done to me?"

"You've been asleep for a long time," Arthur began to say.

"Get away from me!" Gwen pushed Arthur away and got her feet.

She turned to run but Arthur grabbed hold of her, halting her in her tracks. He turned her to face him.

"Guinevere," Arthur said. "My Guinevere."

"Your Guinevere?" Hwan struggled to try and get free. "You stupid, foolish man. I was never yours and never will be."

"You must reach her, Arthur," The Dolma said. "Reach out or all is lost."

"Who's this old crone?" Gwen demanded, seeing the Dolma.

"You loved me once," Arthur said.

"You are easily fooled, Arthur," Gwen replied.

"And still do," Arthur carried on.

"It was a trick," Gwen said. "Nothing more. A subterfuge to pass Camelot to its rightful Queen."

"I don't believe that," Arthur shook his head.

"Believe what you like," Gwen snapped. "The fact remains."

"No!" The Dolma quickly exclaimed. "It must be of her own will!"

Arthur glanced at the Dolma, before pulling Gwen closer to him.

"Look at me," Arthur ordered. "Tell me you don't love me."

"Let me go!" Gwen cried.

"Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?" Arthur pleaded with her. "Do you remember what you said? You said, 'With all my heart'. That's what you said, Guinevere. That was no subterfuge. No trickery."

Gwen stopped struggling and stared at Arthur.

"With all my heart," Arthur repeated, letting go of Gwen and moving into the water holding out a hand towards her. "With all my heart."

"With all my heart..." Gwen repeated, taking Arthur's hand and following him into the water.

"Yfel gaest, ga thu fram thisselichaman," The Dolma cast the spell. "Bith hire mod eft freo. Ar ond heofonutungol sceal thurhswithan."

The Dolma's eye glowed gold and Gwen was suddenly surrounded by a brilliant, bright white light. The Dolma staggered slightly and Mordred quickly rushed to her side and steadied her. Meanwhile in the water the light fades away and Gwen turned to Arthur with a smile and Arthur quickly embraced her, while Tristan smiled slightly.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Nine:

Arthur stood beside Gwen, holding her hand tightly in his. He'd gotten his wife back. She was no longer Morgana's puppet, Camelot was now safe from one spy at least. Tristan and Mordred were stood a couple of steps behind them, ready to defend their King and Queen, even though Mordred knew they wouldn't need to… Unless Morgana had regained consciousness and attacked them.

" _Do not worry_ _,_ _Mordred_ _,_ " The Dolma spoke into his mind. " _Morgana has gone_ _._ "

" _What of the Dragon_ _?_ " Mordred asked, looking round nervously.

" _He has gone too_ _,_ " The Dolma informed him.

"I owe you a great debt," Arthur started speaking. "We both do. If there's ever anything I can do in return... Perhaps a new dress?"

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed in outrage at his apparent lack of manners.

"She likes clothes," Arthur defended himself.

"There is one thing," The Dolma said.

"Name it," Arthur replied.

"Remember what saved your Queen," The Dolma told him. "Magic and sorcery."

"It was also sorcery that bewitched her," Arthur countered.

"There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men," The Dolma informed him. "My request is that you remember this."

"You have my word," Arthur promised.

The Dolma gave a small smile and bowed her head slightly. Arthur nodded in return and turned and he and Gwen began to walk away.

"My lord," Tristan suddenly said. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Arthur glanced at Tristan with a puzzled expression and the Dolma looked slightly panicked at his question.

"I don't think so," Arthur answered.

"Merlin, my lord," Tristan said. "He has not yet returned to us."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly as he realised Tristan was right.

"Of course," Arthur said. "I thought everything had gone unusually smoothly."

"That boy was your surety, great King!" The Dolma suddenly cut in. "Without him, your Queen would still be lost."

"I'm not sure that's quite true," Arthur answered.

"And I say it is!" The Dolma disagreed. "You owe him a greater debt than you can possibly know."

Arthur nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Right. Erm..." Arthur coughed. "I'm sorry. I'll give him the afternoon off."

"One day, great King, you will recognise the true worth of those that surround you," The Dolma said. "Go. But if you're servant truly means so little to you, maybe I should keep him. I could use a pair of younger hands to help in my old age and I certainly wouldn't leave him behind without a thought."

"He is my manservant," Arthur took a threatening step towards the Dolma.

"And yet you almost left without him," The Dolma pointed out. "And you would have, had Sir Tristan not pointed it out to you."

"Don't worry, my lord," Mordred said stepping forward. "I will go with the sorceress and ensure she returns Merlin unharmed."

)o(

The Dolma muttered the words of the counter spell under her breath and Mordred watched in equal amounts of awe and amusement as the features of the Dolma melted into the features of Merlin Emrys. Merlin glared as he caught sight of Mordred's smile, but there was no heat behind it. Merlin quickly changed back into his regular clothes as Mordred kept an eye on their surrounds in case Arthur returned.

"Are you alright, Emrys?" Mordred asked, rushing towards Merlin as he collapsed to his knees.

Merlin nodded, but made no attempt to get his feet.

"Emrys?" Mordred asked, grasping Merlin shoulder.

"Just…" Merlin shut his eyes. "Just give me a moment."

"Of course," Mordred nodded and sat down beside Merlin.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying the quite. Merlin kept his eyes shut and breathed deeply. Summoning the White Goddess had taken a great deal of power and left him physically drained and exhausted. Merlin slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone's gaze on him and he found Mordred staring at him.

"What is it, Mordred?" Merlin asked.

"Was it true?" Mordred asked.

"Was what true?" Merlin questioned.

"What you said to Arthur?" Mordred elaborated. "About Uther?"

Merlin stared at Mordred for a moment and then nodded.

"What happened?" Mordred asked.

Merlin sighed, "That's a long story."

"We have time," Mordred pointed out.

"When Uther Pendragon first became King, magic was free," Merlin said. "Magic had resided in Camelot for hundreds of years, long before Uther conquered it… Magic even helped build Camelot. Magic runs through its very walls and one of the most powerful sorcerers to ever live was and still is buried under the heart of the castle. Then Uther married Ygraine de Bois."

"Queen Ygraine?" Mordred questioned, confused. "The Druids tell tales of kindness and good heart."

Merlin nodded, "From what Gaius has told she was a great Queen. Kind, fair and just. But she was unable to give Uther a heir… Both Uther and his wife were friends of Nimueh, a high priestess and Court Sorceress of Camelot. She agreed to give Uther the heir he so desperately wanted… She warned him it would come at a price, but neither she nor Uther ever believed the life that would be taken in order to grant Uther his heir would Ygraine's.

"In his grief, Uther blamed Nimueh and the evil of magic for his wife's death and the Great Purge began," Merlin sighed and shook his head. "Uther hunted and killed all those with magic… Men, women, children. Even those who were simply rumoured to have magic he had killed. The streets run red with blood… The blood of innocents.

"All because Uther could not face what he had done. He did not understand magic and the balance of Life and Death and which lies at the heart of the Old Religion. His selfishness and ignorance resulted in the death of his wife… Magic is not good or evil, it simply is. Had Nimueh foreseen the consequences of her actions, she never would have granted him what he sought," Merlin concluded.

Mordred stared at Merlin in shock.

"Does Arthur know the truth?" Mordred finally asked.

"He was once told it," Merlin replied. "He spoke with the spirit of his mother… He was going to kill his father, so I told him it was a lie."

"Uther would have deserved it," Mordred said bitterly.

"But could Arthur have lived with the knowledge he killed his own father?" Merlin asked. "I lied to save Arthur, for he would not have been able to live with himself had he killed him."

)o(

Arthur and Gwen were sat on the same horse as they rode back to Camelot. Tristan rode ahead and Merlin and Mordred behind. From where Gwen was sat behind Arthur, she kept glancing at Merlin. So much so, that Merlin had felt the weight of her stare to the point it had become uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

" _I think the Queen wants your attention, Emrys,_ " Mordred said.

Merlin glanced at Mordred and the gesture was not missed by Gwen.

"Merlin," Gwen called back to them.

"Yes, my lady," Merlin answered.

"When we return to Camelot could you please accompany me to the physician's chambers," Gwen asked. "I must speak with Gaius, but I do not want to walk alone."

"Of course, my lady," Merlin nodded.

Gwen nodded in return, but her attention did not shift from Merlin afterwards.

" _Arthur's a lucky_ _man_ _,_ " Mordred suddenly said.

" _Yes_ _,_ " Merlin agreed.

" _Not just to have_ _Gwen_ _,_ " Mordred added. " _To have you._ "

" _He'd find someone else to do his chores soon enough,_ " Merlin answered. " _In fact George is_ _more than_ _eager to take over my role_ _._ "

" _It was hardly a_ _chore_ _,_ " Mordred replied. " _He_ _cares_ _for_ _you_ _a great deal_ _mo_ _re_ _than he_ _shows_ _,_ _Emrys_ _._ "

Merlin didn't reply.

" _Do_ _you_ _not believe it to be true, Emrys?_ " Mordred asked.

" _I believe he cares_ _,_ _Mordred… Sometimes it_ _just isn'_ _t_ _enough,_ " Merlin answered. " _I remember_ _what_ _it was like_ _before_ _the curse_ _and_ _it's… Difficult_ _._ "

" _It can't be easy to do so much for so little_ _reward,_ " Mordred said. " _I admire that_ _._ "

" _My friends are safe and well, that's all I_ _require_ _,_ " Merlin told him.

" _They_ _are lucky indeed to have you_ _, Emrys,_ " Mordred answered.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Ten:

Gwen walked beside Merlin as they entered the castle, causing a few passing servants to send curious glances their way. It didn't take them long to reach Gaius's chambers and once Merlin had shut the door behind them, Gwen walked around the room but there was no sign of Gaius.

"You more than welcome to wait until Gaius gets back, my lady," Merlin said as he carried his pack up to his room.

"It's you I want to talk to Merlin," Gwen replied as she sat down at one of the tables.

"Me?" Merlin answered as walked back down the stairs from his room.

"Yes," Gwen nodded. "What happened?"

"When?" Merlin asked.

"When Morgana captured me," Gwen said. "That's the last thing I can remember… And now everything is different."

"How so?" Merlin asked, sitting down across from her.

"You're Arthur servant," Gwen pointed out.

"I've always been his servant," Merlin pointed out, giving Gwen a strange look.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "You saved Isolde's life… With magic."

Merlin stared at Gwen in shock.

"We went to the Crystal Caves and we were shown your life and all the deeds you had done," Gwen continued. "Arthur made you Court Sorcerer… You had a wife, Freya… She was my closest friend. You're children… And Alice… Mordred, he wasn't a Knight of Camelot… You called him you brother. You were a King, King of the Druids."

"You remember?" Merlin asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes," Gwen frowned. "What happened, Merlin?"

"After we saved you, Queen Mab cast a curse," Merlin sighed. "And I can't find a way to break it."

"Queen Mab?" Gwen questioned.

"She rules the land the Dark Tower once stood in," Merlin explained. "She is not of this realm. She's known as the Queen of all the Fears of Men's Hearts."

"Oh," Gwen said.

Merlin nodded, "When we saved you, Freya helped destroy the contract which Queen Mab had formed… She was angry. It didn't help my actions resulted in the fall of the tower."

"What happened?" Gwen asked. "Where's Freya? Alice?"

"They are safe," Merlin reassured her.

Gwen nodded, "Why are you here, Merlin?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"You have a kingdom of your own," Gwen pointed out. "A people. A wife and children. Why are you here in Camelot, where your kin isn't welcome and you would be sentenced to death according to the law?"

"The same reason as before," Merlin replied. "Arthur's my friend, you're my friend… The Knights, Gaius… They're all people I care about, Gwen. I won't let them get hurt."

)o(

Merlin was sat on his bed, studying a book when the door to Gaius's chamber opened. He looked up towards his bedroom door and was about to call out, when Arthur's voice reached his ears causing him to pause.

"What can I help you with, my lord?" Gaius asked, having returned just after Gwen and Merlin had finished talking.

Upon entering he had simply raised an eyebrow at the sight of Gwen and Merlin hugging.

"The Dolma told me something," Arthur said, moving to sit down and Gaius glanced at Merlin's door briefly. "Something about my father."

"Uther?" Gaius questioned. "What did the Dolma tell you?"

"That he once turned against those he sought help from," Arthur said. "That he asked those with magic for help and then turned against them… And that was why my mother died."

Gaius sighed, "Uther ordered me to never speak of it."

"Gaius, please," Arthur muttered. "I need to know… Is it true? Was what Morgues showed me, truly my mother? Did her spirit speak the truth? Or was it just a trick conjured to turn me against my father?"

"Your mother could not give Uther an heir, so he looked into all manner of means to produce one," Gaius began. "But before I tell you anymore, you must understand your father loved your mother dearly… Never before had I seen two people so in love. I was the Court Physicians apprentice at the time and I remember the first time Uther meet you mother. Uther declared he'd take no other as his Queen.

"They were married and she became Uther's queen… It was a couple of years after their marriage and there was no sign of an heir or any child for that matter. The Court Physician and I were called to attend to the Queen, but we could find no cause as to why she could not bear Uther a child and heir. A couple more years past and Uther began to get desperate, he needed and heir.

"Healers, physicians, druids and sorcerers were summoned from all over the kingdom, but nothing that was tried, worked. That was until Uther heard a rumour regarding the High Priests and High Priestesses of the Old Religion… That they could grant life. So Uther turned to Nimueh, a High Priestess of the Old Religion and Camelot's Court Sorceress.

"He begged her to preforms the ritual… You're mother never knew that he had sought her help. At first Nimueh refused, but Uther kept asking until finally she have in. She did as Uther asked, she gave him a vial of water from the Cup of Life and she warned him, that for a life to be given a life must be taken… Uther simply never believed it'd be the life of his Queen.

"The entire Kingdom celebrated when the new of your mother pregnancy was announced. I had never seen Uther so proud or your mother so happy… Then a Questing Beast was sighted and then came you birth and her death. Uther was grief stricken and that grief turned to anger, which turned to rage. He accused Nimueh of killing the Queen and Nimueh told him she had no power over whose life was taken, only that a life would be taken.

"So Uther blamed magic," Gaius concluded. "And the Great Purge was started. It started so suddenly those within Camelot's walls had no time to flee and those who did escape were hunted endlessly and ruthlessly… Myself included. Uther made me swear an oath that I would never practice magic again and he spared my life… No one else was shown such a mercy, if it can indeed me called that. The Great Purge was long and bloody and a great many people died, such an event is not easily forgotten."

"I…" Arthur began to say but stopped.

Gaius shook his head, "You are not to blame, Arthur. Your Father actions were his and his alone."

"I've killed hundreds at his command, Gaius," Arthur said. "And they were innocent!"

"What is done, is done," Gaius answered. "You cannot change the past, Arthur."

)o(

"Merlin," Gaius called out once Arthur had left.

The door to Merlin's room opened and Merlin walked down the steps, Gaius stared at him and Merlin sighed.

"Was it wise, do you think?" Gaius asked. "To inform him of his father's actions, my boy?"

"I didn't mean to, Gaius," Merlin replied. "He raised a sword to me while I was in the form of the Dolma and it just slipped out."

Gaius hummed and Merlin sat down at one of the tables and watched Gaius as he worked.

"You don't think it'll do any harm, do you Gaius?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"Uther is dead," Gaius answered. "I do not know what course of action Arthur will take this time."

"What about me?" Merlin questioned. "I lied to him. I told him Morgues lied to him… That the spirit he saw wasn't his mother…"

"And I do not believe it truly was," Gaius replied. "Ygraine was a kind soul… I do not believe she would have turned Arthur against his father in such a way… And had Uther known it was Ygraine who would die, to give Arthur life… I cannot say for certain whether he still would have gone through with it."

Merlin stared down at the table.

"What about Ygraine?" Merlin asked. "Did she truly not know what Uther had done?"

"I don't believe she did," Gaius answered. "Uther spoke with Nimueh alone. He travelled to the Isle of the Blessed alone."

Merlin nodded, "That was why I was born, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean, my boy?" Gaius asked.

"Uther massacred thousands of people," Merlin said. "Many of whom had magic… The sudden void of magic created threw the Old Religion out of balance… So much magic was gone and the balance needed to be restored, so I was born to return the magic which was lost."

"Your destiny is far greater than that, Merlin," Gaius told him.

"But my destiny wouldn't exist if Uther had never started the Great Purge," Merlin pointed out.

"You destiny has and always will exist," Gaius informed. "It has been foretold since the dawn of time."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	11. The Adventure Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The adventure continues…

)o(

Merlin sat on a bench on the far side of the training grounds, sharpening a sword as he watched Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table train. Arthur was currently fighting Mordred who was holding his own quite well against the King.

"Lower right," Merlin suddenly said telepathically to Mordred, who moved just in time to block Arthur's attack

)o(

"My lady," Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Gwen said. "I need you to deliver a letter for me."

Gwen held out a letter.

Freya.

Was written across the top.

)o(

"He is more than able to look after himself, Merlin," Gaius pointed out. "But not against every Knight!" Merlin exclaimed. "Arthur's already questioned how Mordred was able to hold his own against Morgana… What if he looks deeper into it? What if he finds out?"

"Mordred would never betray your secret, Merlin," Gaius said sternly.

"I know he wouldn't," Merlin answered, slightly hurt Gaius would think that was what he was worried about. "I would happily take the blame for him."

)o(

"Stand," The first voice said again. "Take it. The fate of Arthur Pendragon is in your hands now. See that you honour it."

A chill run down Merlin's spine and suddenly the world around him resumed its normal speed. Merlin swayed where he sat and Mordred quickly grabbed hold of Merlin's arm to keep his steady. Merlin blinked rapidly and looked round, feeling disoriented.

)o(

"Merlin!" Gwaine greeted as he approached them. "Are you alright, my good friend? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Merlin answered, quickly. "Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should go and see Gaius," Mordred recommended.

"I'm fine," Merlin repeated, before turning his attention back to Arthur. "What did you need, sire?"

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **The next story up is 'The Disir', which will be posted soon. Thank you everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
